Yesterday and You
by Midnight Rain
Summary: How I yearn for yesterday when times were so much more peaceful.... When I still had her in my arms... When she still loved me...Herm/D


**_Yesterday and You_**

**If I could have one lifetime wish, one dream that would come true, I would pray to God, with all my heart, for yesterday and you.**

Draco looked out the window, into the darkness that shrouded the streets. It was a darkness that went deeper than just night. This darkness went through the day. It was the darkness of power, corrupted. It stretched through every niche and cranny, into every mind, turning the eyes haunted. Draco, despite the position he had put himself in, hated the darkness. It reminded him of all that he wanted to forget. It reminded him that even though he vowed as a child to never enter that darkness, here he was. He bowed down to men he hated and groveled at the feet of someone no more powerful that himself. 

He turned around, facing his master. "What is it that you wish of me?" 

"We got information of a group of wizards being lead south," Voldemort's yellow eyes flashed. "I want you to slaughter them all!" 

Draco took in a deep breath before replying, "As you wish, My Liege." Draco apparated to the spot where the wizards were supposed to be. 

Even though it was forested, the ever-reaching darkness had touched it's very limbs also. Fog danced around his feet as he walked through the woods. He tried to avoid stepping on twigs, but that was a losing battle. 

He froze when he heard the voices of the upcoming group. "Be quiet, ssh." It was a woman's voice, one he recognized. It was a voice that took him back years. Back to when the world wasn't as it is now. It brought back memories of light and laughter. 

He peaked through the dense foliage, at the cluster of people. At the head, was Hermione, exactly who he thought it was. God, he wished he could just go back in time to when all day they would just lay in each other's arms listening to the rain outside. He still remembered her smell, dark chocolate and cinnamon. The faint trace of burning embers and her vanilla shampoo. 

Those were the better times. He was happy then. Everyone was happy then. He hated himself for going to Lord Voldemort. He hated himself for losing her because of the darkness. Losing the light was what lost him everything. 

His grey eyes scanned over her face, still as beautiful as ever. Still as radiant and as happy. She had lost nothing, but that's because she had the precious Potter to run to whereas he had _nothing. _

The more he thought about it, the more it angered him. She shouldn't have left him… but then again he lied to her. It was a simple lie… no, it wasn't… It was a lie that determined their future. He sighed, he deserved what he got. 

But, how he still wished for yesterday. He backed away from the road. He couldn't slaughter them. He couldn't even face them. No, not them, _her._

Despite orders, he turned from the road. He knew this simple act could earn him a lifetime of pain, but what better to go with his mental suffering than some physical pain. Draco apparated to the Voldemort's hideout once again. 

"Are they killed already?" Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow. 

"No," Draco shook his head, "I couldn't do it." 

"NO! How dare you disobey orders," Voldemort yelled, his eyes flashing. 

Draco didn't respond, just watched him. Voldemort raised a hand, waving it. A group of wizards rushed out, snatching Draco's wand and snapping it. He was handcuffed and lead to a cell. 

Not long after, he discovered that Voldemort had sent Caden, his new right hand man, to kill the group. They were _all slaughtered. _

Draco looked at the four stone walls of his prison. Why didn't he warn her? To caught up in the moment. That falter cost Hermione her life. He hit the stone wall with his fist, "Fuck." 

How he wished for yesterday… 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't claim ownership to any of it's characters. I do not own the quote at the beginning. If you do know who please tell me so I can give credit to the person who wrote it. **

**Please review. I would love to know what you have to say… even though I know my story was incredibly short… that's what it is… lol.. **


End file.
